Please, Don't Go
by I am Hottest Diadem
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyo, noona. Lee Hongki imnida. Bangapsumnida" ujarnya dgn suara yg terdengar ceria. Wajahnya terlihat senang, dia tersenyum lebar menatapku. Aku sendiri kaget dengan tatapannya itu. Yaa   jangan bilang anak kecil ini menyukaiku. Andwae . . .


Tittle : Please, Don't Go

Main Cast : Ham Eunjung (T Ara)

Lee Hongki (FT Island)

Genre : Entahlah . . . tentukan sendiri saja

Length : Oneshoot

Backsound : SHINee Onew & Jonghyun – Please, Don't Go

_**Author's note ::**_

_**Annyeong chingudeul . . . . . . **_**:D :D :D**

_**Lagi-lagi saia membawa ff dengan berlatar belakang dari lagu. Dan lagu yang **__**'beruntung'**__** kali ini adalah duet mautnya My Lovely Dubu Onew sama si Bling-bling JJong. Saran saia, yg belum pernah dengar lagu ini, silahkan dicari dan dengarkan sendiri. Karena, walaupun tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka ucapkan, dengan sendirinya kalian bisa merasakan kesedihan di dalamnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan efek suara My Dubu yg khas nan merdu plus Golden Voice-nya sii JJong. Masya Allah . . . . . . ## lebay saia kumat lagi. T_T**_

_**Okay,, selamat membaca sajalah chingu. Lebih enak bacanya sambil muter lagu Please, don't go **promosi melulu****_

_**Eunjung**_**'s POV **

_**Last night in my dreams , you drew close to me**_

_**Your whispered words , your hair that brushed against my face**_

_**When I woke up from my dream , it was all too clear**_

_**That your presence was nothing but a dream ,**_

_**The tears in my eyes told me**_

Aku terbangun dengan peluh yang mengalir deras di wajahku. Pakaianku juga sepertinya ikut-ikutan basah. Mimpi itu lagi. Lagi-lagi aku terbangun gara-gara mimpi yang sama lagi. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Kadang adegannya bertambah, kadang hanya berputar-putar disitu saja.

Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku, berusaha mengusir bayangan mimpi itu dari pikiranku. Tapi semakin kucoba, kilasan-kilasan mimpi itu semakin jelas terlihat. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mulai jatuh menetes. Aku terisak pelan , airmata pun mengalir di wajahku. Tuhan, bisakah aku punya kesempatan untuk menghapus mimpi buruk ini? Bisakah Tuhan ? Sekali saja, kumohon . . .

" Eonnie " sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku pelan. Sepertinya isakanku telah membuat dongsaeng-ku ikut terbangun.

" Gwaenchana ? Mau kuambilkan minum ? "

Aku menggeleng menolak tawarannya. Wajahku sekarang sudah terbenam diatas kedua lututku. Tangan itu kemudian mulai mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

" Mimpi itu lagi ? " tanyanya dengan nada cemas. Aku mengangguk perlahan dalam tangisanku. Kali ini dia memelukku, berusaha membagi kesedihanku, berusaha memberi kekuatan padaku. Tapi entah kenapa, tangisanku malah semakin keras. Air mata yang tadi menetes perlahan kini sudah mengalir membentuk anak sungai di wajahku. Aku masih terus terisak dalam pelukannya. Biarkan aku menangis, mungkin saja air mata ini bisa mengusir mimpi dan kenangan itu jauh-jauh dari ingatanku. Mungkin saja airmata ini bisa mengembalikannya padaku. Mungkin . . .

_*** Flashback, 1 tahun lalu ***_

" Eonnie annyeong . . . "

Aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang khas itu. Aku tersenyum mendapati yeodongsaeng-ku berlari kecil ke tempatku. Dia tersenyum dan duduk manis di hadapanku, sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar yang sepertinya kaget melihat seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah yang dengan seenaknya berteriak itu.

" Mianhae eonnie, sebenarnya tadi aku mau langsung kemari, tapi tadi di jalan aku bertemu dia " ujarnya sambil menunjuk namja disebelahnya yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Aku menoleh menatap orang yang dimaksud, sepertinya aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya.

" Kau punya pacar baru ya? Memangnya kau sudah putus dengan namja sombong itu ? " giliranku bertanya, karena dia sama sekali tak cerita padaku kalau dia sudah punya gandengan baru. Aissh,, dongsaeng-ku ini benar-benar ….

" Anniyo . . . Eonnie, kau ini sembarangan saja bicara. Aku tak mungkin putus dengan Seung Ho, kami berdua itu akan tetap saling mencintai selamanya. Lagipula, tak mungkin aku berpisah dengan Seung Ho dan lebih memilih dia " terang Jiyeon kembali menunjuk namja yang duduk diam disampingnya itu. Sementara namja itu masih tetap diam sambil tersenyum menatap kami berdua bergantian. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang benar, sepertinya namja ini lebih sering menatapku dibanding Jiyeon. Aigoo,, dasar anak kecil, tak pernah melihat yeoja secantik aku yaa ? :p

" Kalau begitu dia siapa ? " tanyaku masih dengan nada yang mengandung kecurigaan.

" Dia murid baru di sekolahku dan kebetulan kami sekelas. Dia baru di daerah sini, jadi tadi saat melihatnya kebingungan di jalan, aku jadi kasihan dan spontan mengajaknya kesini denganku. Tak papa kan eonnie?" ujarnya dengan wajah memelas. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian, kulihat Jiyeon menyikut pelan teman barunya itu, namja itu memandang Jiyeon sesaat kemudian beralih menatapku,

" Annyeong haseyo, noona. Lee Hongki imnida. Bangapsumnida " ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar ceria. Wajahnya terlihat senang, dia tersenyum lebar menatapku. Matanya berbinar indah memandangku. Aku sendiri kaget dengan tatapannya itu. Yaa~ jangan bilang anak kecil ini mulai menyukaiku. Andwae,,, Aku tak mau berurusan dengan anak kecil.

_**You can't, you can't, don't leave like this**_

_**Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again**_

_**The next time I close my eyes to meet you,**___

_**Hold me as I stay still in that spot**_

Aku masih berkutat dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku tebal di hadapanku. Berusaha mencari hubungan dari rumus-rumus aneh yang kini sukses menguras isi kepala. Kulepaskan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di hidungku. Memijat-mejit pelipis, dahi, serta kepalaku, berusaha mengusir penat serta mulai mengumpulkan semua konsentrasi. Kuhela nafas yang dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan dan memasang kacamataku lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, kalau tidak aku benar-benar tak bisa terlelap malam ini.

" Noona, neomu yeppeo "

Aku spontan menoleh begitu mendengar ada suara. Di sana, di ujung tangga dekat pintu, sesosok 'makhluk halus' menatap kagum ke arahku. Begitu tahu aku telah menyadari kehadirannya, dia langsung tersenyum lebar memamerkan barisan gigi depannya. Aisshh . . . anak kecil itu lagi ~~

" Boleh aku masuk, noona? "

Aku diam tak menggubris pertanyaannya. Semoga saja dia menyerah dan langsung pulang kalau kudiamkan. Aku kembali fokus dengan tugas mata kuliahku, tak peduli dengan sekitar. Saat berbalik akan mengambil catatan dari tasku, aku kaget karena namja pengacau itu ternyata asyik berdiri di samping memperhatikan pekerjaanku. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Padahal kupikir dia sudah merajuk dan pulang karena kuacuhkan, tapi nampaknya aku salah menilainya kali ini.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari ? " tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Benar-benar berani anak ini mengantar nyawanya kemari. Apa Jiyeon tak pernah memperingatkannya sebelumnya? Jangan pernah menggangguku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Anak ini memang bernyali besar rupanya.

" Jiyeon " jawabnya sambil kembali tersenyum lebar. Yaa~~ dia benar-benar tersenyum dalam kondisi seperti ini. Memangnya dia tak sadar dengan aura kegelapan yang sekarang sedang menaungiku? Dan anak itu, Park Jiyeon, dia benar-benar sudah bosan hidup rupanya.

" Lalu mau apa kau kemari ? " ujarku masih tetap dengan nada yang sama. Tangannya terulur, menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan padaku dan lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum.

" Aku membawakan sup ginseng untuk noona. Kata Jiyeon, noona sedang sibuk belajar, makanya kupikir noona butuh energi yang lebih banyak. Ahjussi di tempatku membeli ini bilang, sup ginseng bisa memberi energi untuk tubuh, meningkatkan daya ingat otak dan membuat yang meminumnya jadi lebih semangat. Kupikir noona memang butuh ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa melongo menatapnya tak percaya. Anak ini . . .

Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di atas kumpulan catatan rumus-rumus di atas meja. Mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku dengan kedua tangan. Eotteokhae ? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi anak ini Tuhan? Kenapa pula kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Waeyo ?

_*** end of flashback ***_

_**Even when I open my eyes**_

_**only your figure is clear**_

_**That your presence was nothing but a dream**_

_**The sadness reflected in my tears told me**_

" Sekarang eonnie tidur lagi ya?

Ujar Jiyeon sambil membaringkanku yang masih terisak kecil. Dia menyelimuti tubuhku dan ikut berbaring di samping. Tangannya memelukku, mengusap pelan lenganku. Kutatap lembut wajahnya yang kini memejamkan mata, nampaknya dia masih mengantuk. Padahal hari ini dia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian sibuk dengan kegiatan ekskul-nya, tapi aku masih saja membuatnya terbangun gara-gara mimpiku ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang, menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha mengusir semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Benar kata Jiyeon, aku harus tidur. Besok ada mata kuliah pagi yang menantiku. Kucoba memejamkan mata, melawan kelebatan bayangan akan mimpi yang tak bosan menghantuiku , aku harus melawannya. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan berada dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Aku Eunjung, Ham Eunjung. Yeoja yang kuat, tegar dan pemberani. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa membuatku takut dan menangis. Tak ada, sampai aku bertemu dan mengenalnya. Semuanya berubah karenanya.

_**Andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo**_

_**You can't, you can't, don't leave like this**_

" Noona, jangan selalu marah-marah. Nanti orang akan takut untuk mendekatimu. "

" Lalu kenapa kau tak takut dekat-dekat denganku ? Bisa saja aku marah dan membunuhmu "

" Anni,, aku tahu noona takkan melakukannya. Aku kan menyayangi noona :D "

_**Jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo**_

_**Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again**_

" Yaa~~ Lee Hongki, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku ? Kenapa rumahku jadi penuh balon seperti ini? Apa kau mau membuat pesta anak-anak? "

" Noona, jangan marah dulu, aku melakukan ini untukmu. " terulur seikat bunga mawar dan balon berbentuk hati.

" Noona, saranghae. Apa kau mau menjadi yeojachingu-ku ? "

Eh ? . . . .

_**Dasi nungama neol boreo gamyeon **_

_**geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo**_

_**The next time I close my eyes to meet you**__**, **_

_**Hold me as I stay still in that spot**_

" Noona, tak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi? "

" Anni . . . Sekali tidak tetap tidak. "

" Tapi noona, aku serius. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu di café itu. "

" Aku juga serius. Aku tak menyukaimu. Aku hanya menganggap kau seorang anak kecil yang berteman dengan adikku. "

" Tapi noona,, "

" Yaa~~ Lee Hongki ! Mau berapa kalipun kau memelas padaku, jawabanku takkan berubah. Aku tak mau menjadi yeojachingu-mu. Aku tak mau punya berpacaran dengan anak kecil sepertimu. Apa kata orang nanti, dikiranya tak ada lagi namja lain yang bisa kujadikan pacar. Atau bisa-bisa aku disangka pedofil karena menyukai anak-anak sepertimu. Berhenti mengganggu hidupku lagi. Carilah seseorang yang seumuran denganmu dan bisa kau ajak bermain-main. Bukan aku ! ! ! "

_**Aereul sseo aereul sseodo ttereul sseo ttereul sseo dasi dorawa**_

_**I try and even though I try, I insist**____** I insist ,**____**Come back to me**_

Butiran bening kembali menetes dari sudut mataku. Aku mengingat hari itu, hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Hari terakhir aku melihatnya tersenyum. Hari terakhir aku melihatnya memelas meminta jawabanku. Hari terakhir dimana aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Hari terakhir aku memarahinya. Hari terakhirnya di dunia tapi aku malah membuatnya terluka. Mianhae Hongki-ah. Jeongmal mianhae. Andai saja aku tahu itu adalah permintaan terakhirmu, andai saja aku tahu itu adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Andai saja . . . .

" Eonnie, ayo bangun. " mataku terbuka begitu menyadari ada yang mengguncang badanku. Kudapati Jiyeon yang melakukannya masih dengan mata mengantuk. Aku tersenyum padanya dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Aku membasuh wajahku dengan air dan malah mendapati mataku yang bengkak terpantul dari cermin. Kepalaku terasa berat gara-gara terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, kudapati Jiyeon malah kembali bergelut dengan selimutnya.

" Jiyeon-ah, kau tak sekolah ? " dasar tukang tidur. Kupikir tadi dia membangunkan pagi-pagi karena terbangun akan pergi sekolah, tapi sekarang dia malah tidur lagi.

" Jiyeon . . . "

" Anniyo, eonnie. Hari ini di sekolah ada rapat guru, jadi tak ada pembelajaran. " ujarnya sambil mengangkat selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Aissh . . . anak ini. Kalau begitu, buat apa dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi. Masih ada 2 jam sampai kuliah pertamaku mulai.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Sama sekali tak ada selera untuk tidur lagi melihatnya yang bergelung malas seperti ulat begitu. Aku menghampiri rak buku, mengambil sesuatu yang bisa kubaca dan berjalan keluar ke arah teras samping. Aku duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah taman. Menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga yang secara rutin dirawat umma. Menghirup segarnya udara di waktu pagi. Benar-benar membantuku menenangkan pikiran sesaat.

Aku mulai membuka buku yang kuambil sembarang dari rak buku Jiyeon tadi. Kulihat judulnya dan tertawa kecil, Dia Tanpa Aku. Kubuka halaman demi halaman, sama sekali tak berniat membacanya. Aku tak berminat membaca buku yang menyentuh seperti ini, aku lebih tertarik pada buku-buku detektif, pembunuhan ataupun fiksi ilmiah. Saat melewati halaman-halaman buku itu, tiba-tiba sehelai kertas jatuh ke pangkuanku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengamati kertas yang terlipat itu, sepertinya aku mengenal kertas ini. Saat membukanya, aku tahu aku benar, kertas ini yang lalu diberikan Jiyeon padaku, namun baru selesai kalimat pertama aku membacanya, aku sudah meremas kertas ini dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Kupikir kertas ini sudah musnah bersama dengan sampah-sampah yang lain. Namun rupanya Jiyeon malah menyimpannya.

Kubuka lagi kertas lusuh itu dan mulai membacanya,

" _Eunjun__g noona, annyeong ^^,_

_Maaf soal tadi, maaf kalau aku membuatmu marah. Aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu kesal dengan sikapku yang seperti anak-anak ini. Aku tahu kau juga bosan mendengar celotehanku yang setiap hari selalu mengganggumu. Maafkan aku . . _

_Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu, kau pasti tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, apa itu salah ? Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu kalau aku begitu menyayangimu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau itu malah membuatmu membenciku. _

_Noona, mulai sekarang aku janji, aku takkan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan lagi di hadapanmu. Aku takkan membuatmu malu lagi dengan ucapanku. Tapi, maukah kau memaafkanku? Maukah kau berteman lagi denganku? Aku tahu aku begitu memaksa, waktu memintamu menjadi yeojachinguku, tapi aku janji hal itu takkan terulang lagi. Kumohon noona, maafkan aku. _

_Soal perasaanku, tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau bisa menerimanya, dan aku janji takkan memaksa. Kalau nanti, beberapa tahun lagi, diantara para hyung tak ada yang kau suka atau menyukaimu, maka aku akan datang untukmu noona. Saat itu, aku pasti sudah dewasa, dan kau takkan dibilang pacaran dengan anak kecil lagi. _

_Oh yaa, aku akan katakan lagi, tapi tenang saja, ini yang terakhir kali, setelah itu sampai saatnya tiba nanti aku takkan mengatakannya lagi._

_Sooyoung noona, Saranghae . . . . . 3 _

_Lee Hongki "_

Tanpa dikomando air mataku pun jatuh lagi. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Jadi, ini surat terakhir yang ditulisnya untukku. Ini surat permintaan maafnya padaku malam itu. Itu artinya saat aku membuang kertas ini, saat itu juga Hongki mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya itu. Aku mengabaikannya, mengabaikan pesan terakhirnya untukku, mengabaikan perasaanya yang tulus padaku. Dasar bodoh kau, Ham Eunjung, dasar bodoh. Manusia macam apa kau yang telah menyakiti hati namja polos itu. Kenapa kau begitu kejam dan tak berperasaan seperti itu, Ham Eunjung, kenapa ?

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri akan semua sikap yang selama ini kulakukan padanya. Tuhan, benarkah ini karma untukku? Benarkah ini hukuman untukku, karena pernah meminta-Mu menghilangkannya dari kehidupanku? Apa ini balasan yang harus kutanggung?

Aku segera berdiri, mengambil jaket dan berlari keluar, tak menghiraukan teriakan umma yang cemas melihatku menangis dan pergi tanpa izin. Maaf umma, sekarang aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Aku menyetop taksi pertama yang kutemukan, bergegas masuk, dan mengatakan alamat yang kutuju. Sopir taksi itu nampaknya sedikit cemas melihatku yang menangis, dari spion dia berusaha memperhatikanku, tapi aku sudah tak peduli, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai ke tempat itu.

_**You can't, you can't, don't leave like this**_

_**Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again**_

Aku berdiri diam memandang gundukan tanah di depanku. Di batu nisan makam itu tertera jelas nama namja yang selalu mengusik hidupku. Saat masih hidup, kerjanya selalu muncul di hadapanku. Bahkan saat dia sudah tiada pun, bayangannya kerap kali mengahantuiku.

" Hongki-ah, apa kabar? Maaf, karena ini pertama kalinya aku datang mengunjungimu setelah hari itu "

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helaian rambutku. Aku masih terpaku memandang nisan dihadapanku itu.

" Aku,, aku baru saja membaca surat yang kau titipkan pada Jiyeon waktu itu. Maaf, kalau aku baru membacanya sekarang. Waktu itu aku terlalu emosi, sehingga malah mengabaikannya. "

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apa kau juga sudah memaafkanku? Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu. Maaf kalau aku selalu berusaha menolak semua perhatianmu. Maaf kalau aku tak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku hanya . . ."

Air mata kembali jatuh mengalir di wajahku. Aku segera menghapusnya dan berusaha tersenyum,

" Kau tahu babo, dulu sewaktu kau datang, kerjaanku hanya marah-marah, teriak, kesal dan semua itu pasti karena ulahmu. Selalu saja ada hal yang kau lakukan untuk membuatku emosi. Tapi… tapi, setelah kau pergi, kenapa aku hanya bisa menangis. Kenapa kau malah membuatku menangis. Kenapa ?"

" Hongki-ah, kumohon, kali ini aku benar-benar mohon padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini. Kembalilah, kembali ke dalam kehidupanku. Kembalilah dan buat aku tertawa dengan lelucuanmu. Buat aku senang dengan tingkah polosmu. Kembalilah ke sisiku, kumohon. Aku janji, aku janji akan belajar untuk menyayangimu. Aku akan belajar untuk menerima dirimu apa adanya. Aku juga takkan peduli dengan omongan orang lagi. Aku janji . . . "

Kali ini aku jatuh terduduk. Air mataku semakin deras. Angin juga berhembus semakin kencang, membawa udara dingin yang mulai terasa di kulit, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku masih menatap nanar ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir namja bodoh itu.

" Hongki-ah,, bukankah kau berjanji bahwa saat tak ada lagi namja yang mau menyukaiku, maka saat itu kau akan muncul dan mencintaiku. Kalau begitu sekarang tepati janjimu, Hongki-ah. Sekarang tak ada lagi namja yang mau menyukai yeoja sepertiku. Yeoja babo yang telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya. Yeoja egois yang lebih peduli dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa mau memahami perasaan orang lain. Yeoja malang yang setiap hari kerjanya hanya menangis karena menyesali akibat dari perbuatan bodohnya. Kembali Lee Hongki, kembali dan tepati janjimu, kembali . . . . ."

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba merengkuh dan memelukku dari belakang.

" Eonnie, uljima . . ."

Aku masih terus saja terisak, walaupun Jiyeon sudah berusaha menenangkanku, tapi air mataku bukannya berhenti, malah semakin menjadi.

" Uljimayo eonnie. Kalau disini ada Hongki, dia juga tak mau melihat eonnie seperti ini. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih. Dia menyukai sikap eonnie yang selalu penuh semangat, bukan eonnie yang cengeng dan lemah seperti ini " ujarnya ikut menangis bersamaku.

" Hongki, dia sudah berjanji untuk kembali, dia sudah berjanji "

" Aku tahu eonnie, aku tahu itu. Tapi Hongki hanya bisa berjanji tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tak ada yang salah dalam ini. Jadi eonnie tak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri akan kematian Hongki. Ini semua sudah diatur Tuhan. Sikap eonnie ataupun Hongki tak ada pengaruhnya dengan jalan takdir. Takdir telah menggariskan bahwa Hongki akan pergi meninggalkan kita, dan kita sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kembalilah bersikap dewasa dan berpikir logis. Sikap eonnie yang seperti ini malah akan membuat semua orang cemas. "

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Air mata masih menetes membasahi kedua pipiku, tak mau berhenti. Dengan pelan, Jiyeon membantuku berdiri. Kutatap lagi makam itu dengan perasaan berat,

" Hongki-ah . . . "

Air mataku masih mengalir ketika kusebut nama itu pelan. Jiyeon memapahku berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman umum ini. Dari jauh kulihat umma dan appa yang berdiri was-was melihat kami. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah makam itu, menatapnya lagi,

" Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Hongki-ah "

Setelah itu aku berbalik, berjalan kembali ke mobil bersama Jiyeon, berjalan kembali ke keluargaku yang menungguku dengan cemas. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka yang langsung memelukku begitu sudah dekat. Kami berempat pun berpelukan di tengah semilir angin pagi itu. Umma segera menyuruh aku dan Jiyeon masuk ke mobil. Mobil kami pun melaju, pulang kembali ke rumah.

Aku memandang deretan tempat pemakaman itu sampai hilang di persimpangan jalan. Air mataku jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini dengan perasaan yang lebih lega.

" Selamat tinggal namja babo, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu. Aku janji "

_**You can't, you can't, don't leave like this**_

_**Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again**_

_**The next time I close my eyes to meet you**_

_**Hold me as I stay still in that spot**_


End file.
